This invention relates generally to differential amplifiers, and more particularly the invention relates to a differential amplifier having accurate gain over a wide bandwidth with low signal distortion.
Conventional wide-band MOS transistors and amplifiers are discussed by John M. Steininger in "Understanding Wide-Band MOS Transistors," IEEE Circuits and Systems, May 1990, pp. 26-31. Conventional MOS differential amplifiers have current sources which introduce current imbalance which leads to distortion by variations of the operating conditions.